Shelter
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: "Porque ele já não era mais um garotinho assustado que fugia para sua cama durante a madrugada, e talvez Dean sentisse falta de poder chamar o pequeno Sammy de seu." Wincest por motivos de tah-p, situada em algum lugar perdido da 6ª temporada.


**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens são da autoria de Eric Kripke, e isso tudo não passa da piração de uma fã de Wincest! É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso! :D

_Shelter_ — The xx (Mas eu fiz ouvindo Phillip Phillips, algum problema? u_u)

Vai para minha fofíssima marida por motivos de que sim e _playlist divante_ por demais s2

**Shelter**

"Porque ele já não era mais um garotinho assustado que fugia para sua cama durante a madrugada, e talvez Dean sentisse falta de poder chamar o pequeno Sammy de seu." Wincest por motivos de tah-p, situada em algum lugar perdido da 6ª temporada.

**Capítulo único**

Ele observava. De novo e de novo e de novo; dia após dia. Incansável e desesperadamente, em busca de algo que pudesse dizer que aquilo não passava de apenas um grande pesadelo, como todos os outros que tinha com relação ao Inferno. Ele observava com a estranha e silenciosa esperança desmedida de que acordaria com os braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura, a voz sonolenta sussurrando palavras de conforto para afastar os sonhos, para permitir que tivesse uma noite de paz.

E mais uma vez, sentia aquele conhecido aperto no peito, quando tudo o que recebia em resposta aos olhares, era um indiferente arquear de sobrancelhas, eram palavras frias. E sempre que se permitia deixar as máscaras de lado por um instante, a única coisa que Sam fazia era se afastar. Era virar-lhe as costas, e sair sem se nem mesmo pensar no tamanho do estrago que isso causaria. Porque talvez Dean não fosse mais tão importante quanto antes. Talvez nunca tivesse sido, e todo aquele amor desmedido que o irmão dizia sentir não passasse do desejo de não ser deixado para trás.

Mas talvez Dean estivesse com ciúme. Talvez, no meio de toda aquela porcaria, ele ainda almejasse ser o porto seguro do moreno. Talvez ele quisesse continuar sendo seu melhor abrigo, aquele para quem o caçula pediria um abraço, ou simplesmente lançaria um olhar cansado, numa súplica muda por consolo. O grande problema era que aquela época já havia passado.

Porque ele já não era mais um garotinho assustado que fugia para sua cama durante a madrugada, e talvez Dean sentisse falta de poder chamar o pequeno Sammy de _seu_.

**I find shelter, in this way**

**Under cover, hide away**

Naquele momento, com os olhos cravados no irmão, ele sentia falta dos breves e não raros segundos nos quais os dedos se entrelaçavam, nos quais os lábios se tocavam. Dos instantes em que, na calada da noite, as juras de amor trocadas por meio do silêncio, em dois olhares, podia dizer com toda a clareza do mundo que o amava e que era amado de volta. Ele se lembrava do quão "fácil" era antes, quando as únicas pedras pelas quais tinham de passar eram: o fato de serem irmãos, e homens. Dois pecados numa tacada só, e não havia nada a ser feito para impedir.

Talvez as coisas tivessem sido modificadas e deturpadas demais. Talvez os papéis estivessem invertidos agora. Ele já não sabia de mais nada.

— Sam...?

Não era a primeira vez que ele chamava. Não era a primeira vez que aquele nome escapava por entre seus lábios sem seu consentimento, com uma pontada tão doída que chegava a se perguntar se não estava cravando uma estaca no próprio coração, repetidas vezes. Num tom falho, angustiado por trás de toda a rouquidão que denunciava uma leve sonolência. Nos orbes esmeraldinos rodeados por olheiras escuras, a aflição e a mágoa se misturavam de maneira peculiar, já não havendo nenhum brilho divertido ali para disfarçar toda a dor.

E seria o irmão capaz de ouvi-lo? Ao menos _notava_ seu tormento?

**Can you hear, when I say?**

**I have never felt this way**

Mesmo sob a tênue luz lunar que ousava se esgueirar por entre as frestas da cortina fechada, pôde notar com clareza a maneira como os ombros largos se tencionaram, e Sam, bem aos poucos, virou-se para encará-lo. Mesmo que a escuridão fosse quase total, sabia dizer _exatamente_ qual a expressão no rosto do mais novo. Quase podia ver a maneira como os lábios finos se comprimiam, os olhos claros o fitando de volta sem qualquer tipo de emoção.

"_O que é?_" ele parecia querer perguntar, com a frieza habitual dando um quê de impaciência à situação. E, no entanto, nem se dignou a responder por meio de palavras, sabendo que o irmão podia entendê-lo.

Dean gostaria de ter dito alguma coisa naquele momento, mas simplesmente se permitiu voltar a encarar o teto, com um longo e exausto suspiro. Estava cansado daquilo. Cansado daquela situação. Seu irmãozinho estava despedaçado, quebrado, com um pedaço faltando, e a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar, era em como sentia falta da época em que eram amantes?!

_Ele era doente_.

Doente pelo amor. Doente pela dor. Doente de todas as formas possíveis. Porque, quanto mais forte e dolorosamente seu coração batia por aquele homem que agora o ignorava, menos ele se permitia pensar em como poderia ter sido, se Sam não precisasse pular na jaula. Porque quanto mais aquela se tornava sua nova realidade, mais ele se permitia recordar como era bom ter o moreno ao seu lado, e em como daria tudo para poder voltar no tempo e ao menos lhe dizer como realmente se sentia.

Gostaria de ter dito que o amava muitas vezes mais.

— Não é nada. — virou-lhe as costas, fechando os olhos enquanto enterrava a cara no travesseiro. — Esqueça.

**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**

**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**

**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**

**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**

Longos minutos se passaram, e a doce inconsciência parecia capaz de finalmente tomá-lo por completo sem a ingestão de nem uma gota de álcool, quando o colchão ao seu lado cedeu um pouco mais, as molas rangendo num som característico que fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. No momento em que estava prestes a virar o corpo novamente, porém, sentiu um braço passando por sua cintura.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta. Dean sentiu o corpo todo tenso, no momento em que os dedos longos deslizaram lentamente para dentro de sua camisa; um choque estranho fazendo seu estômago revirar ao notar a temperatura absurdamente _quente_ da palma da mão que agora era levemente pressionada contra seu abdômen. Seus nervos pareciam ter virado frangalhos, no exato instante em que sentiu o hálito cálido soprando contra sua nuca, um calafrio prazeroso percorrendo sua espinha.

Mas, diferente do que seu coração implorava, ele não reagiu ao toque. Em sua mente, uma grande questão chocando-se de um lado a outro, fazendo sua cabeça doer.

— Mas... O que você...

— Shhh. — e os lábios de Sam estavam contra sua nuca, fazendo desaparecer rapidamente quaisquer que fossem as palavras que usaria para argumentar e fazê-lo acabar com aquela loucura antes que perdesse o controle de vez. — Alguém já te disse que você fala demais?

Dean tinha a impressão de que seu cérebro havia acabado de entrar em curto.

**Could I be, was I there?**

**It felt so crystal in the air**

Parecia que seu corpo estava em combustão. Cada vez mais quente, cada vez mais trêmulo e cada vez mais descontrolado. Prova disso foi quando, ao sentir os dedos deslizando para baixo, em direção à boxer que usava, lançou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido baixo, sem conseguir ou nem mesmo tentar se conter. Ainda que uma pequena parte de seu cérebro insistisse em alertá-lo a respeito do risco que era, continuar com aquilo, ele já não lhe dava mais ouvidos.

Inconscientemente, impulsionou os quadris para frente, tentando provocar mais atrito entre seu membro já desperto e a mão do irmão. Quando o moreno riu baixinho em provocação, foi como se um grande peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros.

De repente, respirar parecia infinitamente menos doloroso. O calor que se espalhou por seu peito fez parecer que a ferida não era mais tão profunda, aplacou suas preocupações e acalmou seu coração. Dean se permitiu fechar os olhos com força, e esquecer o resto do mundo por um instante. Por um único segundo, ele não quis dizer nada, não quis fazer nada, permaneceu calado. Inspirando e expirando profundamente, enquanto seu corpo implorava por alívio.

Sua relação com Sam sempre fora como mergulhar num lago escuro: ele só se dava conta de que não conseguiria voltar à superfície quando já estava no fundo. E, naquele momento, Dean realmente não se importaria em se afogar naquilo tudo.

**I still want to drown, whenever you leave**

**Please teach me gently, how to breathe**

Pressionou o corpo contra o que estava atrás do seu, respirando sonoramente, sentindo o contato aumentar e gemendo um pouco mais alto ao notar a maneira como os dedos do moreno se embrenhavam nos pelos do púbis, a maneira como ele aliviava a si mesmo enquanto o estimulava. E não se permitiu suspirar pela saudade daquele toque, não se permitiu virar e encarar o irmão. Permaneceu ali, arquejando, os olhos se revirando pelo prazer. Porque sentia falta de Sam. Porque sentia falta de seu toque, e da maneira como ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para que enlouquecesse. E tê-lo assim, mais uma vez, repentinamente próximo, foi mais que o suficiente para que chegasse rapidamente ao êxtase.

Respirando com dificuldade, com o coração batendo descontroladamente no peito e de olhos fechados, Dean acreditou que pudesse morrer naquele momento, e nem se daria conta. Porque estava completo mais uma vez, ao lado do homem que mais amou durante toda a vida, a única pessoa que podia quebrá-lo e consertá-lo de novo e de novo e de novo, mesmo quando ele mesmo acreditava que já não vali mais nada.

E, ao se virar para encarar o irmão, com aquela estranha, porém conhecida sensação melada nas partes baixas, ele seria capaz de jurar para quem quisesse ouvi-lo:

_Sam se sentia da mesma forma._

**And I'll cross oceans, like never before**

**So you can feel the way I feel it too**

Observando a expressão do mais novo, Dean seria capaz de dizer que seu mundo continuava **girando da maneira certa**, e que nada havia mudado entre eles. Isso passou, no entanto, quando os olhos claros o fitaram de volta. Neles, não havia absolutamente nada além daquela imensidão profunda demais e vazia demais, que não denotava nenhum tipo de afeto. Em silêncio, umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, o mais velho valeu-se de toda a coragem que agora o dominava, e entrelaçou seus dedos por entre os fios escuros do cabelo do irmão, puxando-o de forma que ele depositasse a cabeça contra seu peito.

E seu coração batia como um martelo, descompassado. E, por um segundo, Sam também fechou os olhos, relaxando de maneira mais _natural_, conhecida. O loiro permitiu-se imaginar, por um momento, que aquele ali era seu irmãozinho chato e adoravelmente sabichão, e sussurrou quase sem se dar conta:

— Eu quero meu _Sammy_ de volta.

**And I'll mirror images back at you**

**So you can see the way I feel too**

Aquilo não era exatamente um pedido, ou uma súplica. Estava mais para uma constatação, de algo que ele acreditava ser impossível. Enquanto o soltava e permitia que se afastasse, virou-se novamente, e, mais uma vez, desejou poder acordar daquele sonho estranho, ou permanecer ali para sempre. A realidade doía, mas era bem melhor do que permanecer para sempre com a crença de que as coisas poderiam mudar de repente, mais uma vez, e que assim sentiria todo aquele amor desmedido novamente.

— Dean.

—... O que foi?

**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**

**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**

**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**

**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**

Braços fortes o rodearam com cuidado, aconchegando-o contra o peito do moreno, e ele pôde sentir o coração do irmão batendo. Normal. Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum. Então, a risada baixa que tanto amava, e, ainda que seu cérebro tivesse se negado novamente a funcionar, aquelas duas simples palavras que fizeram com que, em seu âmago, prometesse algo a si mesmo, tendo a certeza de que cumpriria:

— É Sam.

**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**

**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**

_Traria de volta a parte que faltava_, e voltaria a ser o abrigo do irmão, não importando o que tivesse de sacrificar para isso.


End file.
